Cousin Love
by Panzie
Summary: Elizabeth has to live with her cousin for 2 weeks but when she finds out hes turned into a sexi god she cant help but fall in love with him. Liza and John's love for eachother is strong. Will they be able to be together? read and find out! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Cousin Love

Chapter one:

"Mother, do I have to stay with Jonathan? He's so not polite to me. Sophia said that she would love me to stay with them. Please mother?" I begged one last time before we left the house. She and dad were going to Hawaii for their anniversary. They were going to be gone two whole weeks and I have to stay with my cousin, Jonathan. I haven't seen him since I was six but he was always so mean to me and I bet he hasn't changed a bit.

"You have to go Elizabeth! I will not let you go to Sophia's house after what happened last time!" Last time I slept over at Soph's we threw a party and had alcohol even though we were underage. The cop's caught us. Damn them! "And" my mum continued "staying with your cousin will do you some good. He has some sense of what happens in the real world! You could learn a thing or two from that boy."

"Yeah! Like how to get a one night stand!" I mumbled quite enough so that she couldn't here me. "What ever!" I said so that she could here me. There was no point fighting with mother. She always had things her way.

I picked up my bags and loaded them in the boot of the black Mercedes. I jumped into the back seat and turned on my Ipod Touch. I started playing my "My mum hates me" play list. My mum, Elizabeth (I was named after her because she wanted a child just like her) is a news reporter for _Channel 7 News_. She likes everything black and white. Our whole house is black and white! I wasn't allowed to add any colour to anything. I don't like her very much but I guess you can't choose family. She's always working and I usually can stay with friends. I just can't stay the night anymore.

*~*~*~*

In no time we were there. The house was quite small and very colorful. The front door was painted yellow and the porch was sky blue and they had green grass at the front of their house. It was totally opposite to our black and white house. I got out of the car and got my bags. In the mean time my aunty has run out and giving big hugs and kisses to my mum. Sister love! I wish I had a sister. I could give her manicures and pedicures. Going shopping for baby booties....

I was in my day dream of "little sister" (I had it so often I named it). I was only awakened from this dream when a cute guy stepped out of the house. He was very muscular and he has blond ruffled hair. He was wearing a black baggy jeans that were worn low on his hips and were done up with a gold belt. Other than that he had a plain white singlet top on. I saw him notice me. He smirked and winked. That's about when I realized I was staring. I quickly picked up my bags, put on a nice smile (no teeth) and went to hug my aunty Guinevere. Maybe these next two weeks wouldn't be too bad if the hot guy kept visiting.

"Hello Aunty Guinevere! How are you? I said politely trying to keep my eyes away from the hot guy. My aunty was small and dressed in a rainbow Kimono. She is a total environmentalist. She recycles and goes to cheap 2nd hand shops all the time. Not to mention she's a vegetarian! I can't live without fast food and meat. Mother gave me $100 to spend on meat and fast food over the next two weeks. I have no idea how Aunt Guinevere and mother are sisters. They are total opposites.

"Im good thanks. And please sweetie, call me Gin" She said to me. She turned around to look at the hot guy. This time I looked. Aunt Guinevere – sorry, _Gin _– lifted up her arm and indicated with a waving of her hand for him to come over.

He didn't come. Instead he pointed his index finger downwards. I followed his finger down to his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes on. That's why he wasn't coming away from the porch.

"John! I don't _care _if you don't have any shoes on! Come and greet you cousin!!!" She shouted. She was very easily annoyed. Note to self: Never get on her bad side. My jaw dropped when I heard this. Jonathan! That was Jonathan! No freaking way! Ugly, disrespectful Jonathan turned into a hot, dazzling, sexxxiiiiii John!!! Unbelievable! But, so what! I bet he was still rude and annoying.

I quickly closed my mouth and adjusted my face to a polite smile. Maybe he'll take pity on me. He walked – no strut – his way to me. He looked like a fucking model man!

"Hey lil Cuz!" He said embracing me in a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms automatically went around his neck. He was warm and his skin felt rough but amazing under my skin. When he pulled away I saw him wink at me. That's when it hit me. He saw me staring at him before! He knows that I think he looks like Greek God! Oh, My God! My life as I know it is over! He's not going to let this go easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Cousin Love

Chapter two:

"Wow! You look fucking sexy bitch" He said enthusiastically. He gazed at my body openly. I was appalled at his language. He was lucky mother was already walking into the house with Aunty Guinevere – _Gin_ – otherwise she would give him a head slap. Im not allowed to use foul language. I use it when my mum isn't around but I still always think twice about it before hand. Jonathan just says it! And why was he looking at me like that. I know I've grown boobs and have wider hips since the last time he saw me but it's still rude to check out your own cousin! .....Wasn't it? I crossed my arms over my chest just in case. When he just chuckled when I did that I put my hands down and picked up my bags to go inside.

"Umm...Thank you" I said. And with that I walked around him and made my way to the door not looking back. Before I could get far with my favorite black high heels I fell over on the terrible green grass. My first instinct was to let go of the bags but that just made it worse! One of my bags zip came undone and all of my clothes fell out – even my thongs! I think I twisted my ankle too.

"Oh, my God! Are you ok? Let me help you." I heard Jonathan say. I sat up and tried to get up but my ankle gave away. It hurt – A lot!

"Oww!" I whined. I was thankful that I had worn my black skinny jeans and black cardigan. If I wore white I would have got it stained with grass. And If I wore my skirt, Jonathan would have had a good peek at my pink thong I was wearing today.

"Let me see that" Jonathan said. Without waiting for an answer he knelt down next to me and examined my ankle. He pulled up my jeans a little so he had a good view and touched my ankle. I flinched and yelped. He looked up at me. "Sorry" He apologized. "We should get you inside. I can bandage it up for you." He said standing up and offering me a hand.

Why was he being so nice? Maybe he has changed. I looked at his hand and wondered if this was a trick. I decided I would need the help to get up anyway. And if he did trick me, mother would have to see what would happen o me if I stayed her and she'll let me stay with Soph.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. When I was up he placed his hand around my waist and I held onto his shoulder.

"What about my clothes?" I asked. I was scared of leaving my thongs out and my _Gucci_ jewelry outside so that the world could see. Anything could happen to them.

"Don't worry bout your precious clothes" He said mocking me "I'll bring them inside after I put you on my bed" He assured me. His bed? Why did I have to be on his bed? Why not on the couch or on my bed? Where will I be sleeping? It sure as hell better not be on his bed – with him!!! I wasn't going to mention any of this and get him mad though. He was being nice and that was all I could ask for at this point. If I got him mad now he would make these two weeks misery for me. But he was being nice and that might actually make them fun...maybe.

He took me in through the front door and I found myself in a meditation room. There were pink, yellow, green, purple and orange pillows and curtains filling up every inch of the room. I also heard the sound of the beach which I found extremely weird because the beach was only down the road. My mum was sitting on a purple pillow with a substance that looked like tea in her hand. Aunty Gin was sitting next to her talking. When they saw me and Jonathan mother was surprised.

"Elizabeth! Don't throw yourself at the boy! Be a woman! And he's your cousin for crying out loud!" She scolded. Oh, my God! Mother thought that I was hitting on Jonathan! I couldn't blame her really. He was actually really hot! And I was pretty comfortable with his arm around my waist. Jonathan just laughed making no objections. He didn't even look embarrassed.

"Im not! I hurt my ankle and Jonathan is helping me walk." I explained going bright red. How could my own mother be so stupid to think I would hit on my cousin? She knows how much I hate him. It doesn't matter how cute he is. It's what's inside that count. And inside of him is a cheeky devil. I know it.

Jonathan and I started moving our way down a red hallway. Every step I took shook my ankle and it would really hurt. I've only had a twisted ankle once before when I was playing volleyball with my friends. It went away after I had ice on it. I wondered what Jonathan was going to do. Maybe he would put glue on a bandage and stick it onto my leg. That would be very painful to take off.

Jonathan started to turn me when we got to a green door. He opened it for me and I saw a double bed with maroon sheets (wasn't neatened), light blue carpet, and a bed side table with a lamp on it. There was absolutely nothing else there!!! What happened to all of his stuff? Jonathan kept moving me to his bed like nothing was wrong. I wondered if he still lived here. He did say this was his room. Maybe it was his old room. Maybe his house is getting renewed and he stayed here the night. I was so confused.

"Where's all your stuff?" I asked not caring if it offended him or not. I mean, Maybe he didn't have any stuff. They might be poor. But then again, if they were poor they wouldn't have had so many pillows in the meditation room. How many people meditate there at once? This was definitely a freak house. Meditation space and a bedroom with only a bed and all these bright colors everywhere. What next: a bathroom without a toilet? I don't think they have a TV either.

"Up in the attic. I'm gonna be sleeping up there now." He said. Thank the lord I have my own room. I can just stay in here for the next 2 weeks. It won't be so bad. With all of my stuff, I would be able to occupy myself quite well. I hope there is a signal here. And internet. I could spend all day on facebook and on the phone with my friends. Sure my bill will go up. But nothing my mother can't pay for me. Being a news reporter leaves us with a lot of money and with my dad being a Lawyer we have loads of money to spare.

"Oh! Ok....Im sorry, I didn't mean to kick you out of your room" I said being the kind hearted girl I am. But there was no way in hell these freaks were going to convince me to sleep in a dirty old attic.

"I was going to move up there anyway so don't sweat it babe" He replied. By now he was laying me on the bed slowly. I put my legs up on the bed in front of me and Jonathan put a pillow under my twisted ankle to elevate it. "I'll be right back" He informed me. He left the room leaving me alone. He was going to get the bandage. I was a bit nervous being in his bedroom. And who new what stupid trick he was going to play next. Before I knew it he was back.

"Ok, I've got the bandage and some ice. We'll put ice on it first for a while and then see how it feels." He instructed. How many times has he done this before? He knelt down beside the bed and slowly undid the straps on my high heels. He did it skillfully and delicately. I could tell that he was trying not to hurt me. He seemed to know what he was doing though so I started to wonder how many times he has taken someone's high heels off. Once it was off he slowly held an ice pack to my ankle. The cold ice touched my leg and it was so cold I flinched.

"That's really cold" I said. It was a stupid comment. Of course it's cold! It's ice!!! Jonathan chuckled and just pressed lightly on the icepack putting more pressure on my ankle. This coldness was taking most of the pain away.

"Does that feel better?" He asked. I was starting to think maybe he has changed and was actually going to be nice to me. He seemed nice and he was taking care of me. Nothing bad ahs happened and he hasn't mentioned the fact that I thought he looked cute. And I know he knows because he wouldn't have winked at me before.

"Yes" I said. It was silent for a while. I knew Jonathan was looking at me so I diverted my eyes to other places in the room. There wasn't much to look at though so I started a conversation instead.

"Why were you going to move into the attic?" I asked. He smiled. He had a nice smile. It was just the right size and had a little bit of teeth but too much. And it wasn't a fake one because it reached his eyes. I knew fake smiles very well. I learnt how to tell the difference when my mum told me there was a difference. It helps most of the time when I meet knew people. If it's fake they want me to change the topic of conversation or want to be somewhere else. When it's real, I'm being a good hostess.

"My mum wants to use this space for a work room for her magazine, so I m moving up to the attic. I've done it up so that it looks ok." I've heard of Aunty Gin's magazine. It gives ideas and new ways to recycle and help wild life and all that shit. I'm never going to read one of them in my life but apparently a lot of people do read it. She makes money on it too but she gives all the money to these charities like _Project Compassion_ and _Royal Children's Hospital_.

"How did you do the attic up?" I asked determined not to let an awkward silence fall between us. I was curious about that though. How can u change and old attic into a bed room?

"I dusted the place and sold all the junk that was up there. Then I sanded and varnished the floor boards. I painted the walls and put up posters. Then I put in all my things. No biggy." He said. It sounded like a lot of work though.

"And you did all that yourself?" I asked astounded. I would never be able to do all of that. I would probably higher people to do it for me.

"Yeah. Unlike you, Elizabeth, I know how to do things on my own. That means without help." He shot back at me. My parents have treated me like a princess since I was born. I knew that I didn't know how to do things other people knew how to do on their own but I didn't know that it was a big deal. Obviously Jonathan had a problem with it.

"I'm sorry. Most of the reason Im here is to learn how to do things on myself. It's not my fault I don't know how to do anything. I just don't. Maybe you could help me with that...?" I ask. Jonathans face was hard and he didn't answer strait away. I meant everything I said. Well....sort of. I didn't really want to learn but I didn't want him o think I was dumb either. Maybe I could show him how much I do know while he was teaching me. Or I might just make a complete fool of myself. Either way I didn't want him mad at me. Not yet.

"Ok, I didn't mean to say that so rudely" He said. Really? He used to be rude to me all the time. Now he's apologizing for it? Wow! He really has changed. Maybe he will forget the fact that I think he's hot. Maybe this will be fun being with him for 2 whole weeks. Maybe...

"I forgive you." I said.

"So, do you have a nickname or something? I don't want to have to say Elizabeth every single time. It's too long" He asked. My friends call me Liza all the time but my mum hates people calling me anything but Elizabeth. I decide I would trust him. He was being nice to me. I should treat him like a friend and he will treat me like a friend.

"Liza. My friends call me Liza. Just don't call me that in front of my mum. She hates nick names" I explained. He smiled and laughed.

"Ok, Liza. Call me John" He said shaking my hand. It was like we were first meeting each other and I found my self laughing with him. This was definitely going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Cousin Love

Chapter three:

After Jonathan – Sorry, _John_ – wrapped my leg in the bandage, we lay down on the bed and talked about what we have been up to for the last 10 years. John's 18th birthday was in 3 days and he was going to have a big party with all of his friends on the beach. There was going to be alcohol and loud music. And I bet hot guys too.

"Do you wanna come?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to another party with alcohol. John would go off with all of his friends and I would be alone. I won't know anyone. But I wasn't going to use that as an excuse.

"I'm underage. I can't drink" I said. Hopefully he would think I was being responsible and not push it.

"You don't have to drink. And if you scared because of all the other people who will drink; don't worry. I'll take care of you" He said taking hold of my hand. His hand was warm and comforting on mine. I couldn't bring my self to let go. And he was so sweet and nice how could I say no? And besides, the beach is only down the road. If I feel uncomfortable I can jut walk back.

"Ok" was all I could say. He was still holding my hand. He started brushing my wrist with his thumb and I had a sudden urge to cuddle up into his side. But I wasn't going to do that. He's my cousin and only that. I was determined to keep the convocation going so I asked "Will you be drinking? I mean, it'll be your first time right?"

"Yeah, but not so much that I would be drunk. And it will be my first time to drink _legally_." He answered. I guess that means that he's had alcohol before. I've had alcohol before but I got caught and got grounded for a month. I bet he didn't get caught. He's very sneaky, I know from experience.

"We should see if your ankle is feeling any better. And if it does I could finally give you the grand tour of the house" He said getting up and walking around the bed to me. He held out his hand to help me up and this time I didn't hesitate. I took it gratefully and stood up. My ankle was very stiff. I could stand on my own but John still didn't let go of my hand. I adjusted my weight onto my ankle and it only hurt a little bit.

"It only hurts a bit. I can walk though" even after I said it he didn't let go so I took a few steps to show him. He walked beside me, holding my hand. Why wasn't he letting go? Not that I didn't enjoy holding his hand but it did seem strange. I didn't want to be rude so I decided to ask him jokingly.

"Do you like holding my hand Jonathan?" I said smiling and pretending to hold in a giggle. He blushed and looked down at the ground. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. It's not everyday that I'll get to see Jonathan embarrassed. I really was stifling in a laugh now. People like what John makes himself to be do not blush. I knew there was another side to John just from that one blush and I wanted to find out more to that side.

"Sorry. Forgot to let go" He said. He quickly adjusted him self and walked over to the door. "Your tour awaits ma' lady" He said with a posh voice. He was no longer blushing. I smiled and walked (with a slight limp) with him.

He showed me the Kitchen, the meditation space, Aunty Gin's and Uncle Leonardo's bedroom, the back garden (very green! They even had a vegetable patch) and the games room (only had old fashion games like Jack's, Chess, Checkers and Uno). And they don't have a TV! I knew it and I told you so.

They don't have internet or a telephone (so of course there wasn't any signal). I don't know how Im going to live here. This house is so different to what in used to! I wasn't going to mention any of this to them though. John already thought I was stuck up and I don't want to be mean. I was going to rely on John's company the whole time then.

"Will you show me your room?" I asked realizing that's the only room I haven't seen yet. He seemed uncomfortable then but after a moment he smiled and put his hand on the lower part of my back and lightly pushed me in the right direction. He pulled down some stairs and placed it on the ground.

"Watch you step" He said. There was a hole in the ceiling. I climbed the stairs and climbed through the hole. When I looked around I saw white walls. I think it was the only place in the house that had white. One whole wall was pasted with rude nude pictures of woman and his favorite bands. I quickly looked away from the pictures and turned to the rest of the room. There was a double bed that matched the one I was in but it was neat. There was also I bed side table with his ipod and dock, 2 guitars', a wardrobe and there were pictures of him and his mate stuck around in random places.

"Hey! Move over, so I can come up" John called from down stairs. I moved to the side and waited for him.

"Nice room. You did a really good job on it" I said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." He said looking around it as well.

"I like the pictures the best though" I said jokingly, laughing. I looked at them but more closely this time. I walked up to them and looked at the skinny girls in VERY revealing clothes. Some weren't wearing cloths at all.

"I knew you would!" He said laughing with me. That's when one of the pictures caught my eye. It was a band. There was a pretty female lead singer in the middle, a guy with a Mohawk playing the drums at the back and a guitarist rocking on his guitar beside the lead singer. The guitarist was John!

"You're in a band?" I said turning to him. I had this huge smile on my face. His hands were in his pockets and he wore a lopsided smirk.

"Yeah. I've been playing guitar since I was 9" He explained. He was totally cool about it but I could tell he loved he attention.

"That's so cool! Is this your guitar?" I asked walking to the guitars'. There was a Red one and a Blue one. That's as much as I knew about guitars. They had different shapes. One was wooden and was painted a dark blue with a black outline. The other one was metal and blood red and white.

"Yup. This one is acoustic, I use this one for practice" He said pointing his hand to the blue one. "And this is an electric, I use it when I play with the band" He said now pointing to the red one.

"Can you play something for me?" I asked. He just looked at me, contemplating on what to say. After a moment he smiled and nodded. He took the acoustic one of its stand and sat down on the bed with it on his knee. I sat down on the ground leaning my back against the bedside table.

He looked at me in the eyes and started singing _If I Aint Got You_. He has a really nice voice. And he played the guitar skill fully.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

The way he was looking at me now....it was like he was looking into my soul. We were looking into each others eyes. I couldn't look away. His eyes were a deep shade of green – like an emerald – and I could have gaze at them all day.

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah_

I swallowed a lump in my throat. My lips had suddenly gone dry. I knew this song, it was by Alicia Keys. But when John sang it, it sounded different. It didn't sound like he was just singing it because he could. It sounded like every word he sang was coming from his heart. I listened to the words and tried to make out the message he was trying to send.

_Some people search for a fountain  
that promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

I think that part means that he wants to be loved. And what was the point of being on this world if he wasn't going to be loved.

He sang the chorus two times and then sang:

_If I ain't got you with me baby  
so nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
if I ain't got you with me baby_

He's saying that I'm worth more than the world.

When the song was over, it was silent. I didn't dare to speak. What was I to say anyway? If he really meant all that he said, then he loved me and wanted to be with me more than anything. But if he didn't then I've officially gone Looney. He was looking at me now like he was expecting something.

"Umm...." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Did you like it?" He asked. In my head I was screaming _YES!!!! I sure as hell want you too! _But I wasn't going to say that. I was going to be nice but I wasn't going to mention the "like-like you" thing.

"You're absolutely amazing!!! I have to hear your band sum time!" I answered. He seemed happy with this answer and smiled.

"Thanks. I'd love you to see us." He said. Just as he said that Aunty Gin called from down stairs.

"Kids! Dinner is ready! Come down now!" She announced. I hadn't realized it was dinner time yet. I looked out of the attic window. It was in the shape on an octagon and right above the bed. It was quite dark. Time passes slowly when you're having fun. Dinner would be interesting though. I bet we were having tofu! Yuk!!!

I wasn't going to mention anything about John loving me though. I bet it was just my imagination going wild again. Or is it.....?


	4. Chapter 4

Cousin Love

Chapter four:

My mum had left without saying goodbye which wasn't much of a surprise. Aunt Gin said that my mum told her to tell me "Good luck and learning is your lesson or the next 2 weeks" I rolled my eyes when I heard this and Aunt Gin laughed and John smiled my favorite smile.

Uncle Leonardo was at the table waiting to start when I first saw him. I greeted him and he told me to call him Uncle Leo. They all have nick names. The adults call me Elizabeth though. Mum will for sure find out if I told adults about my nick name. But with kids, we all understand how it feels to have to hide something from our parents. It's all about trust.

"So shall we start the prayer?" asked John when we were all seated at the table. I could see on the table a bowl of salad, bread and Lasagna. I thought Lasagna had meat in it what was going on? I thought they were vegetarians. And prayer? They pray before they dinner? They are so freaks. But I wasn't going to say that out loud. I just stayed silent

"We thank thee, heavenly father,  
for every earthly good  
for life, and health, and clothing,  
and for our daily food  
Lord hear us"

Everyone was looking down at their hands, which were facing palm to palm, with their eyes closed. I did the same. Everyone responded with "Lord hear our prayer" I just stayed silent. I had never gone to church before. Mum thought it was over rated because it leads kids to believe in a guy that isn't real. John continued with:

"We also pray for Liza  
who will be spending the next few weeks with us.  
We pray that she learns a lot  
and has fun getting to know us once again.  
Lord hear us"

I looked up, finally opening my eyes. John was looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Everyone said "Lord hear our prayer" and so I quickly looked back down.

John: "Amen"

Everyone: "Amen"

Everyone looked up silently and did the sign of the cross. John was still smiling at me and it made me very self conscious. No one was speaking so I thought I should start a conversation. "Umm…I remember you guys being vegetarians. What made you want to change?" I asked hoping that this was a good conversation starter.

"We didn't change honey, we're still vegetarians." Aunt Gin answered. I looked back at the table. It was definitely Lasagna. I would recognize it anywhere! I loved Italian! I wanted to have my honey moon in Italy.

"Then why are we eating Lasagna? Lasagna has meat in it." I asked frowning. John started giggling! Was there something I was missing? John was serving his slice of lasagna and Uncle Leo already had his slice and was starting to eat. Aunty Gin was smiling at me.

"It's vegetarian lasagna. It has no meat. It's has cherry tomatoes, pesto, bocconcini, parmesan and a pinch of ground nutmeg" Aunty Gin explained. I just nodded. I guess she's found some new recipes.

"Gin is a fabulous cook. We know that you're not vegetarian but we hope in the time that you're with us you could learn to enjoy our life style." Uncle Leo said. I wasn't sure if I would like this at all but I was taught to try everything that gets thrown at me. Even the ugly foods! "And, don't tell you mother, but there is some chicken and burgers and stuff in the fridge that we can cook up for you if you don't like what were eating after a while." He whispered and winked.

I smiled at him. I guess I could try all of Aunt Gins Veggie food and eat as much of it as I can bear but I wont starve to death if I can't. I took a slice of the lasagna and cut a small piece that I put onto my fork. It seemed like everyone was watching me; waiting for my reaction to veggie food. I smiled at them all and then put it into my mouth. I chewed thinking about the taste and the texture the way my mum taught me to review food. The texture was nice and soft. It wasn't crunchy or hard. It wasn't too hot but nice and warm. The taste was cheesy and the nutmeg gave it a…Pang! It was delicious. I've never tasted anything like it.

"This is amazing! Are we having this every night?" I asked with a huge smile. They all laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Of course not dear, but I've got way better meals than that to show you. How about I teach you to cook some while you are here?" she offered. I've never really cooked before. I tried once when I was 9. I made a cake…well, sort of. I was all alone when I tried and I accidentally puffed the self-raising flour everywhere and the cake was like soup. Mum was so made at me for messing up the kitchen and wasting the flour that I was officially band from trying to cook. The Idea of cooking made me nervous and excited. It would give me a chance to prove to John that I wasn't worthless.

"I would love that Aunt Gin!" I said. After that we had a nice conversation about what we were going to cook and about how I liked the place. I replied every question with politeness and enthusiasm even though I lied about how much I loved the place. I smiled, didn't talk when my mouth was full and I even remembered not to have my elbows on the table like my mum had always taught me.

"Say, John, why don't you teach Elizabeth how to surf tomorrow? Wouldn't you just love that Elizabeth?" Uncle Leo suggested. John smirked at me with a spark in his eyes. I was stunned. I had never given surfing a thought. I've seen people surf at the beach of course but it looked terribly hard and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone at the beach. Imagine what would happen to my reputation if someone I knew saw me! I'd die of embarrassment.

"What do you say Elizabeth? Wanna go surfing tomorrow?" John asked. I knew what he was doing! He was setting me up! He knew I wouldn't be able to do it and was going to make my life hell by showing off how much I can't live like normal people. He knew I was going to give up trying as soon as I started. But by hell was I going to let him win this.

"I'd love to! I have always wanted to learn how to surf! Will you truly teach me Jonathan?" I said putting on my best grateful and excited look I can. Johns smile disappeared, but only for a second but then it came back again.

"It would be a pleasure! Do you have your swim suite with you?" He asked. I remembered to bring them because I knew I would be staying near the beach. But it was a two piece bikini. It was one of the boob tube ones with a matching skirt like bottom. Thinking about wearing it while with John was a bit embarrassing. I only brought it because I wanted to show off for the hot guys on the beach not the Greek god of a cousin. But I wasn't going to back down.

"Yes, I remembered them; I understood that we were staying by the beach. So, what time do you suppose we go?" We made plans of when we were going to go and where we were going to go. I stayed positive and more and more we talked about it I began to think that it could be fun. But John said that we would go early morning. He said that we would get up as early as we could and check out the waves and then start.

I went to bed in my favorite pink silk pajamas and cuddled my favorite Baby Minnie Mouse that I can't live without. I've had her since I was just a baby. I fell asleep dreaming about my first day with the Greek God.


End file.
